Come On Be Nice
by LZClotho
Summary: Regina has decided that the quickest way to get rid of Emma Swan is to scare off the commitment phobic woman with a come-on. This, as with many of Regina's plans, does not go as, well, planned. Rated M for Swan Queen sex.


_**Author's Note:** Thanks to Sina Dino on the Swan Queen Facebook group for the inspiration._

_**Summary: **Regina has decided that the quickest way to get rid of Emma Swan is to scare off the commitment phobic woman with a come-on. This, as with many of Regina's plans, does not go as, well, planned. Rated M for Swan Queen sex._

**Come On, Be Nice**

by LZClotho

"Anyone I allow close to Henry must be close to me, Miss Swan." The timber of Regina's voice rolled over Emma like amber trapping a fly. Her brown eyes had shifted to a beautiful dark gold as they flickered over Emma's face only inches away. "Someone I understand... and who understands me... intimately."

Emma's breath caught in her throat. Had Storybrooke's mayor really just propositioned her? "Madame Mayor." Emma tried the title for a little emotional distance, since her position, in a chair in the mayor's office with Regina looming over her, did not allow physical distance.

Regina's hands moved from behind her back. Emma watched them from the corners of her eyes with a mix of trepidation and anticipation. Closing around the arms of the chair, Regina's hands flexed, the muscles in her forearms defining and shifting in Emma's periphery. Her heart tripped on a beat, and she gasped up into the mouth only centimeters from her own.

Hot breath caressed Emma's tongue. "Are you interested in my terms?"

Brown eyes closed and Emma took a breath, grateful for the reprieve from the woman's sensual assault. "I only wanted – " What she wanted to say was cut off by the mayor's upper lip brushing against Emma's bottom one. The woman's bottom lip closed, the action trapping Emma's lip, causing Emma's heart to stutter as if electrically shocked.

Emma reached up to push Regina away. She found her fingers on a blouse-covered breast at the same moment Regina's hand pressed against the back of hers.

"Yes, that's right, dear." Regina breathed and repositioned Emma's hand more firmly before parting Emma's lips with her tongue and delving inside.

Head swimming with the woman's taste – she really did taste of apple cider, which Emma had decided had to be the only thing the brunette drank – Emma pressed forward into the kiss and squeezed the breast cupped in her palm, pleased with the catch she heard in Regina's breathing. If Regina was serious, it wasn't like Emma hadn't gone to bed before with someone for far less important reasons.

Regina kept the dominant position, rising over Emma as she lifted her skirt and spread her legs. Green eyes followed her hungrily as she lowered to her knees on either side of Emma's thighs in the chair. She returned to kissing Emma, tangling her fingers in the thick blonde locks. Emma's mouth, it turned out, was quite pleasantly skilled in more than banter, as soft lips left hers and trailed to the junction of her jaw and throat. Breaths of wet heat there caused Regina's center to swell and moisten. She dropped her hips, pressing into Emma's waist, finding the edge of her belt buckle.

Emma's hand left her breast. Regina almost voiced a protest, until she felt both hands on her thighs, pushing beneath her gathered skirt and skimming the catches of her garters before moving on to massage her ass. The action shot sensation directly to Regina's center. She couldn't help it; her head fell back. Emma nipped at the base of her exposed throat causing Regina to gasp.

_Who was seducing whom here exactly?_

Reminded of her purpose, Regina tangled her fingers more tightly in Emma's hair, pulling the blonde head back with a low growl and attacked the pale white throat; her teeth barely hidden by her lips. Emma's moans and the way she rolled up her hips into Regina were the perfect reward.

Emma pulled her hands out of Regina's skirt and instead kneaded her way up Regina's back to pull down on her shoulders, forcing the mayor to sit in her lap. Pushing up, Emma ground her hips against Regina's center and, with unerring aim, she latched onto the hardened nipple of a breast still covered by silk blouse and even silkier bra.

Overwhelmed with the multiple sensations, Regina vocalized incoherently and couldn't find the thought to do anything but cup the back of Emma's head and hold her mouth in place as she rocked down on Emma's hips.

The buttons of her blouse parted, and Emma pulled down the cup of her bra to reach the breast unimpeded. She toyed with the hardened nipple with the tip of her tongue before sucking most of the mass into her mouth hard. Regina's moans became groans and her hips rolled almost frantically on Emma's lap, trying to increase the friction.

The sound of a knock at the office door poured over them as shocking as cold water. Shivering, Regina almost fell backward off Emma's lap. Firm hands on her waist steadied her. Emma stood; green eyes met brown, finding a surprising vulnerability.

"Your house, twenty minutes," Emma said. Regina nodded, giving in to her shaking legs and lowering slowly to the table top next to the chair as Emma walked to the door.

The blonde had a brief conversation with Regina's secretary, who had come to announce another appointment. Dimly Regina heard Emma cancel the appointment on her behalf. "The mayor isn't feeling well. I think she's going to be heading home."

* * *

Still clutching closed her long gray coat, Regina opened the door following the first firm knock. She had only just entered the home herself, and hadn't yet removed it. Emma Swan stepped across her threshold wearing a knowing smirk and displaying every ounce of insouciant confidence she possessed. Regina's hand flexed on the fabric of her coat. "Feeling a bit under the weather, Madame Mayor?"

"I only just arrived," she said, her focus on the woman's lips and eyes.

Emma stepped into her personal space. "I know. I've been out at the street watching for you." The boldness of it; Regina felt her vision blur. Emma spoke again. "Perhaps I should take you up to bed."

Regina's stomach flipped. "I don't..." Emma's hands met hers at her throat and parted the fabric, causing soothing tingles on tensed fingers which Regina dropped by her side as Emma proceeded to undo each button. _Good_, Regina thought, she'd barely had the coordination to close them in the first place to be halfway decent as she exited her office past her secretary, murmuring "I have to go home."

The coat draped over the stair banister as Emma tossed it there before cupping Regina's cheeks and tipping their mouths together for a kiss that started innocently enough. It was almost... loving. _No._ Regina couldn't bear that.

She brought her hands up to push Emma away. But just as her palms brushed Emma's jacket, Emma's mouth opened and her tongue slipped over Regina's lips, pressing for entrance. Knees weakening, Regina clutched the leather and gasped. Emma's tongue slipped inside. Emma's hands pressed against Regina's back, pulling their bodies together, and Regina's breathing hitched again.

"Bed?" Emma said. Regina nodded. Emma let her go; Regina took the moment to step away, grasp the banister rail to steady herself and slow her breathing with each step up the stairs. She didn't look back, hoping the lack made it appear she was in control, expecting Emma to follow like the obedient puppy she needed her to be.

Emma watched Regina's back and the sway of her hips, noticing the wrinkles in the skirt as the shapely legs negotiated the stairs. So carefully. Regina was come-hither personified, and if Emma hadn't known she had put those wrinkles in that skirt she'd be shaking in her boots. As it was, she was quivering with need. The drive over here had not been long enough to cool off and she had relived several times the taste and feel of the woman she'd very nearly taken on a chair in her office not half an hour ago.

A bed was going to be so much nicer. Regina was almost to the top of the steps when Emma finally followed. The strong lines in Regina's shoulders dropped slightly at each light thump Emma's boots made on the stairs. Keeping the woman off balance, Emma reached the top of the stairs, lengthened her strides and grabbed Regina around the waist, pushing her against the wall just outside her bedroom, pressing her mouth and hips into her simultaneously. Regina's gasp was hot on her tongue. She rolled her hips into Regina's once more as she planted her hands on the wall to either side of Regina's head.

When she pulled back, Emma saw Regina's eyes had closed and her head tilted up, exposing her throat. Long-fingered hands had palmed the wall in a desperate bid for support. She grasped Regina's hand from the wall and pulled her into the bedroom firmly shutting the door, shutting out the rest of the world.

Regina's senses restored a little with the sound of the door strongly settling into its frame. She sat on the bed leaving Emma standing in the middle of her room. "I thought you might leave that deplorable jacket at least out of this room." She was immensely pleased to manage the cutting remark. Emma's eyes flashed with the dark thoughts she didn't voice as she stripped off the red leather and tossed it casually over the chair at Regina's dressing table.

Once the jacket was gone, Regina noted, the woman's attire was much more complimentary to both her figure and her coloring, a loose blue cotton button blouse tucked into her jeans, the open top two buttons revealed the two necklaces the blonde always wore, a silver swan pendant and, on a longer wisp of chain a flattened and hollow circle. She wanted to ask about them which was absurd. This was going to be sex, not a relationship.

But her attempt at distance was once again fleeting. Emma dropped to her feet, removing her shoes. The feel of warm soft hands against her ankles and then skimming ticklishly over the bared sole of her foot made Regina squirm as her center remembered all too well the caress of those hands elsewhere.

She needed to regain some semblance of control. Pushing against Emma's shoulders, she throatily ordered, "Strip."

Emma gave a lingering stroke up Regina's thigh as she stood. Stepping back, Emma made quick work of her boots and kicked them to the side. Then the blonde's hands went to her shirt buttons. Regina licked then bit her own lip. She followed the fingers on their journey, which paused briefly at the waistband and belt of Emma's jeans. Her mouth went absolutely dry. Then the shirt slipped out and Regina saw the woman's toned stomach bare for the first time, just a peek, but her mouth went wet again. She darted her gaze up, meeting Emma's and saw the pupils wide and the green darkening. _Desire._ She crashed forward, pushing Emma against the vanity. Several items falling to the floor went unheeded as she sucked Emma's bottom lip into her mouth before pulling apart the rest of Emma's buttons and grasping handfuls of the woman's breasts, scraping her thumbs over the hardening nubs before pinching them.

"Holy fuck, Regina," Emma gasped when her mouth was free. Regina felt her predatory senses settle a bit in anticipation of victory. Yes, this was how this was supposed to go.

Regina made quick work of the buckle, button and zipper of Emma's jeans before Emma had regained her coordination. Arms went down Regina's back. Emma pulled down the zipper at the back of Regina's skirt. Loosened from her hips, the fabric pooled at Regina's feet and she stepped back out of it, pulling Emma by the lapels of her shirt toward the bed with her, their mouths slamming together again for another kiss.

Emma stepped on the hem of her jeans and blindly wrestled them off her legs before following Regina onto the bed on her knees. But Regina was done being the bottom. She rolled Emma onto her back, pinning her right arm to the mattress above Emma's head.

"When I am done, I will know everything about you, Miss Swan," Regina promised. "How every touch makes you whimper." She demonstrated with a light pull on Emma's nipple through her bra that indeed did make the blonde whimper. "How every caress makes you moan." Emma moaned as Regina's caress skated down to cup Emma's center through her underwear. "And how your body responds to every thrust." She kissed between Emma's breasts as she pushed aside the underwear and barely danced a single fingertip within already soaking folds. Emma's hips rose, causing her finger to slip deeper.

Emma's head rolled back as Regina slipped a thumb into play and rubbed hard at the side of her clit, while curling two fingers knuckle deep. She felt her insides grasping at the digits, throbbing. When Regina plied her teeth on Emma's nipple, only moving aside the cup of the bra enough to reach the hard nub, a cascading sensation shot from there to her center. She curled on herself and cried out.

Smiling as she continued to teethe at Emma's nipple, Regina closed her eyes and absorbed the delicious sensations of the blonde convulsing around her. The blonde's breaths came hard and shallow, her center flowed warm and thick like cream around Regina's fingers, and as both their arousal spiraled higher, the scent of sex flooded the air.

Unable to move her right arm from Regina's steel grip, Emma used her left hand to cup the back of Regina's head, threshing her fingers through the short thick locks, grounding herself in the softness. As Regina's two fingers became three, Emma core throbbed even as her hips surged in rhythm with the thrusts. Regina's knee moved between Emma's thighs, putting more force behind her hand. _God_, but it was the woman's mouth on her body elsewhere that was threatening Emma's tenuous hold on reality.

Her nipples were chewed, then sucked continuously until the sensation between Emma's breasts and groin felt like a live electrical circuit. Then Regina removed her hand from Emma's center, and turned her onto her side. Emma didn't understand until Regina had lifted her leg, pushing her knee between and wrapping her arm around Emma's hip, pressed down on the hood of her clit. The gathering sensations exploded like a power substation, an orgasm crashing through her body without any of the usual warnings at all.

Regina rolled Emma onto her stomach, rocking her knee between Emma's thighs and Emma kept rocking into the bed, as Regina plied kisses up and down her back before latching onto Emma's throat, just under her left ear, setting off another pulse through her body and a soft cry of surprise.

Emma had thought she would be the experienced one, having been sure that the powerful mayor had led a singularly uninspired sex life. It was part of the reason she'd accepted the mayor's proposition; she assumed she'd have the upper hand. But now she felt completely out of her depth.

Regina rolled Emma onto her back and crawled back between her thighs, this time rocking her own groin against Emma's throbbing center, which almost threatened to send Emma spiraling off once again. Regina looked down into Emma's face. "Good," she said, not meaning it as a question as she smiled devilishly at the blonde's dazed expression.

Coming back to focus underneath the brunette and luxuriating in the firm yet soft flesh against her, Emma saw her chance. Regina's eyes were dark pools, her pupils wide and the brown irises so dark they were almost black. The woman's arousal was still high. Even though endorphins flooded her body making her tired, Emma slipped her hand down and cupped Regina's sex. The slender hips jerked against her palm. Emma smiled, and massaged the area. "My turn," she breathed.

She turned the pair of them over so Regina was on the bottom. Pushing Regina's thighs together, she trapped them between her knees and began a sensual assault with her mouth as she pinned both of Regina's hands out away from their bodies. She nibbled around the edges of Regina's sex, plying her tongue and her teeth, sensitizing every inch of flesh in the cradle of the woman's pelvis, but never touching her core. Gradually she continued higher, tasting the plain of the woman's stomach and nipping at the places where her ribs strained against the flesh and the undersides of her breasts.

Regina's hips rolled and shook with the sensations. Her arms tried but couldn't pull free. However, Emma discovered just how powerful Regina's legs were when she felt herself slip slightly between them in the space made. Instead of changing position, Emma rocked her center into Regina's and settled in to feast on her breasts. She teased and pulled at the nipples, listening to Regina's gasps and cries. She sucked first one then the other until they were nearly as red as the apples the woman loved so much.

Releasing one of Regina's arms, she cupped the back of the woman's head and indulged them both in a soft kiss.

That proved to be Regina's undoing. The softness. Her now free hand had been tangling in Emma's hair, but when the kiss lingered long and soft, her hand moved to Emma's back, her hips tilted up, and she rocked into Emma's belly, coming with a long cry.

Emma saw the tears when she pulled back from the kiss. Regina had squeezed her eyes shut with her orgasm, and wetness leaked from the pinched corners onto her cheeks. Understanding the danger of allowing oneself to be soft all too well, Emma said nothing. She resettled them, taking the role of the big spoon and pulling Regina backward into her chest, cradling her rear with her pelvis and curling her feet around Regina's ankles. Then she tangled their arms and hands together in front of Regina's chest. Burying her face against Regina's throat, inhaling the sweat and scent of apples, she closed her eyes.


End file.
